Soaring
by bubbly234
Summary: It is kind of like maximum ride, but not the same characters
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry its boring right now, but it takes a bit to get into the story but once it gets into it, it is gonna be really exciting and kewl! **

Chapter 1

I was looking down at the moving landscape under me. I whistled, thinking about how far away from the ground I was. I couldn't breathe and forgot to flap for a second, thinking that this was the highest I've ever been from the ground.

Right now you're probably wondering if I'm some freak or if I am on an airplane or something. But let me clear this all up for you:

I have wings. No, not some freakish wings growing out of my arms, or like some superhero. My wings are growing out of my back, but they fold up real smooth when I want them to. It's not the most comfortable, but I learned to deal with it.

There are others like me, but most people don't know about us. It's not everyday you look up "Freaks with wings in real life" on the Internet. I'm fourteen, and I have dealt with this from when my wings came in when I was five.

I was first put up for adoption as a baby, only one week after I was born. Luckily, a woman about twenty-five years old came and found me and took me in to raise me. The woman, Anya, could sense my oddness and how I was different from the others. Once I turned six, my wings started growing in. She smiled and told me how beautiful they are, and showed me hers. As I grew up, she told me bit by bit about our kind. I was not the only one she with wings she was raising. She was also taking care of a girl one year younger then me. I learned that this girl's name was Emeralda, but we called her Em. We quickly became friends, but every now and one of us steps on the other's toes and we get mad at each other. One day, when I was fifteen and she was fourteen, we had a big argument about who knows what and I went into her room to apologize. When I went in there, I saw her talking to Anya, and Em's face glowing.

I am not patient so I knocked loudly on the door. They turned toward me smiling. Before I could ask what was going on, Anya interrupted my thoughts.

"Honey, I found a boy your age at an orphanage. He also has wings, and I have it all set up for him to come here…. if that's okay with you girls of course…" she said. I couldn't believe it. I am so used to living here, and it would just mess everything up that we have together! I weakly smiled, hoping that they would become oblivious to my disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its kinda boring now, but just give it a chance and it will get interesting!**

Chapter 2

The boy came a few months later. I remember every detail, and I believe that he does too. I heard Anya pull up with the boy in our van. We only use our van for school or special occasions. This, I thought to myself, was not a good special occasion. I figured if I maybe just stayed in my room, they would not bother me and I could be left alone. I don't know why, but I was in a bad mood about the boy moving in. I hear the key turn in the lock. In spite of my bad mood, I opened my bedroom door a crack to listen.

"…and this is the kitchen, and over there is the computer room…girls! We're here! Come and greet the new part of our family!"

I almost growled at her. Part of the family! Yeah right! He and I will never get along!

I heard Em literally skip down to meet the boy. I stayed where I was. But then she kept on calling me and I realized that I was going to have to meet him sometime. I opened my door and reluctantly walked down to them. I stopped and glared at him. Anya was obviously very excited and introduced us right away.

"Oh! Good you're here! Zane, this is Jacki. She is your age and you will go to school with her! Isn't this just _so_ exciting? You know, I was thinking…" I took this time while she was talking to Zane to plan how I can escape this agony. After she finished introducing us, I quickly left and took off on the doorstep. I put on my jacket that has slits in it for my wings and flew off. I didn't know where I was going, but I really didn't care. I stopped at a fast food place to get some dinner. When I came back, it was dark outside. I flew up to my room on the second floor and climbed through my window. But when I was halfway in the window, I noticed someone in my room.

"Sneaking back in?" Zane was smirking at me across the room. I hit my head from surprise on the top of the window and climbed all the way in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I coldly asked him while rubbing my head.

"There wasn't enough beds, so I was told that you would share your room with me for a while until I get a bed," he answered in an equally cold tone. Besides his unfriendly tone, I swear I saw some hurt in his eyes. I nearly groaned. Now I have to share my room with him too? This is going to be torture. I went to my dresser to change into something more comfortable. I walked to the bathroom while thinking about how this is totally unfair. I changed into my short shorts and my tank top.

I came back to see that Zane had his shirt off and was climbing into a suitcase. I ignored him and turned out the light.

"I wasn't ready to turn out the light you know"

I ignored him again and could hear him patiently waiting for my answer. Eventually, he rolled over and we both fell asleep. When I woke up, a big heavy blanket that I saw Zane using the night before was on top of me. Since I sleep with the door locked, I figured it couldn't have been Anya. _It must have been Zane, _I found myself thinking.

I looked over to wear his sleeping bag was. He was up and pulling on a shirt. He noticed me looking at him with a blank expression and said "Up already sleepyhead?"

"Why are you up so early?" I glanced over at the clock. It was only seven thirty!

He looked at me and said like it was obvious, "School's today." I groaned. I forgot that we started school today. I got up and grumpily went and got my school clothes out. I went to the bathroom and changed into a shirt, jeans, and black converse. I grabbed breakfast and saw Em ready to go. She was wearing her favorite pink skirt and white blouse. Em had always been the girly one in the family. I was the tomboy, and would never be caught dead in a skirt. Anya was in between both of us, with enough girlyness to go shopping with her, and enough tomboy to not force me to go with them. That's what Em would do if she were in charge. Zane was running a bit late, so to my dismay, we had to wait for him. He finally came down the stairs and I burst out of the house and grabbed my skateboard. I watched Zane and Em walk out and Zane wave to her and started skateboarding also. Em always walks because she thinks that skateboarding will get her sweaty or ruin her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Thanks 4 reading! Just make sure you review and comment!**

Chapter 3

Once we arrived at school, I had a flashback of my first day of school. At the time as was natural, I became scared that someone would find out about my wings and turn me into a science experiment. But as I grew older, I became more confident that people wouldn't find out. I was still very careful, but I was definitely not careless. It was, at first, a scary thought of changing for gym once I got into middle school. But I just went early and changed in the bathroom and pretended that it was because I was self-conscious.

I now went to my locker first and shoved my skateboard in there. I ran to my first period and saw that I was late. My first period was gym so I grabbed my gym clothes and changed in the bathroom. I came back right in time, so I searched for Nick.

"Jacki! Yo, what's up?" A voice came from behind me. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I grinned and turned around.

"Hey Nick! Not much, I got another 'brother' this weekend." I rolled my eyes. He made a sympathetic face. Nick was my best friend. We have been since I moved here. We both play a bunch of sports and do everything together. I look over his shoulder and see Zane sitting all alone. Nick follows my gaze and walks over to Zane.

"Hey dude how's it going?" He asked. Zane looked up and grinned.

"Good, I guess. Jacki here told u about me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and internally groaned. This was going to take a while if they keep it up.

"Nah, Jacki just mentioned that you are going to be living with them." He responded. I was bored with this small talk and wanted to talk to Nick really badly. Last year I perfected my ability to tune out people's conversation in situations like now. I listened for a second to hear what they were talking about.

"So I'm Nick. I doubt Jacki has told you about me yet." He grinned at me.

"No, she hasn't. So, are you her boyfriend?" If I had been drinking water, I would have just done the best spit take ever. Nick and I started laughing really hard.

"Why does everyone think that?" I asked.

"Well it looks like you two are really close and it's hard to tell." Zane said defensively.

"Me and Terese are best friends and always have been." Nick said in between snorts of laughter.

Before Zane could say anything, the gym coach yelled for everyone to go warm up and stretch. Then we ran the mile and played basketball. Nick and I were on the same team, and Zane was on the team going against us. I heard the other team almost groan. My team had most of the better players, and Nick and I are one them. Nick, realizing this, ruffled my brown hair affectionately in the way that only he can pull off. Zane saw this and quickly looked away as if embarrassed. I made a mental note to ask what that was about. We played basketball, and Nick and my team won as expected, but Zane made the other team much better. _Hm. Maybe sometime we could play basketball together…_ I thought to myself. They next periods went by pretty quick, and then it was lunch.

Nick and I went to a table to join our group of friends. There was Jack, Conner, Ricky, Logan, James, and other guys. I was sitting down laughing and talking about this new skateboard trick with Conner, when Zane came and sat down next to me.

"Come to join the party?" laughed Nick.

"Only because Em and her friends kept on giggling when I went to sit with them," said Zane.

"Oh, we feel really loved now," said James.

We laughed and even I grinned. I don't know how, but Zane and I became friends that day. We skateboarded home together and talked the whole time.

"So how come you don't hang out with Em?" asked Zane.

"Because I don't like shopping unless it's for skateboards or something, and they just don't have the same interests as me." I responded, while we arrived at the house. I didn't feel like going in so I just stashed my skateboard in the bushes and flew up to my window, Zane following close behind me.

"So how long have you known Nick?" He asked.

"Since Anya took me in. We are really close. And why did you give us a weird look in gym today?"

"Its just…well...you looked like really close, like as in girlfriend and boyfriend close." He said. I laughed at this.

"Like I told you, we are just best friends. Nothing more!"

"Okay, if you say so…" I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm.

**Hope you like it! Sorry if its still a bit slow, but it will get exciting soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha again! Please review! I really need comments on this, and it will get exciting soon!**

Chapter 4

The next day after school, Nick and I made plans to go to the movies on Saturday. I asked if we should invite everyone else at our lunch table, and he reluctantly agreed. I am still confused about this, but he might have just not been in a great mood.

On Saturday morning, I made the mistake of telling Em that I was going to the movies with Zane and everyone. She gave me a funny look.

"Ooh! You're going to the movie with like ten boys! Can I do your hair in the morning? What are you going to wear? O MY GOSH I WONDER IF-"

"EM! No! We are going as _friends_!" I interrupted.

"If you say so…" She responded in a singsong voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I at least help you decide what to wear?" The last time she dressed me up, I ended up going to the skate park in a pink ball gown. When first guy who laughed at me, lets just say he got beaten up. Badly.

"NO!" I immediately said.

"Then I'm going to force you to wear a dress every single day to school for the next month." She threatened. I groaned at this thought.

"Fine. But I have to approve of it and it can't be too girly." I only agreed to this because I knew Em is very forceful when it comes to fashion.

At six in the afternoon, Em dragged me into her room to start to get ready.

"Okay, we have one hour to get you ready for the movies," she said, more talking to herself then me.

She went to her closet and grabbed a bunch of clothes and pilled them on my hands and forced me into the bathroom.

After trying on many dresses, I finally came across a sky blue tight shirt and jean short shorts. Em was very excited and decided to now work on the makeup. She dragged me over to the bathroom counter. By the time she was done, my eyebrows were perfectly plucked, my bright green eyes were shining more then ever, and the best part, it all looked somewhat natural. I couldn't believe I actually liked it, but I would never admit it.

"Ah ha! Lets go see what Zane thinks." Em said. My eyes widened. I forgot that I would actually have to wear this in public. Before I could make up an excuse to why I couldn't go out, Em called down Zane.

"Zane! She's ready! Come here!" Before I know it, Zane is knocking on the door to come in.

"Come in!" Em said while almost bouncing off the walls. Zane came in and starred open mouthed at me in the middle of the doorway.

I immediately felt embarrassed and self-conscious. I couldn't believe I almost went out looking like that.

"You…you look…amazing!" Zane stuttered.

I felt my cheeks warm. "Well, I guess I'll just change into something else for tonight, this isn't really me…" I started.

"NO! You're going like this!" Em insisted.

"But-"

"If anyone makes fun of you, then we can beat 'em up," Zane said. For some strange reason, him saying that made me finally agree to wear that to the movies. Anya let Zane borrow the van to drive there.

During the drive over there, Zane kept on glancing at me and grinning.

"What?"

"Oh, its nothing." He simply stated. Then a thought dawned on me.

"Did you bring your hoodie?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Can I borrow it for at the movies?"

"No! If I let you, then Em would kill both of us."

"I don't know, I think we can take her. That is, unless you're too _scared_." I teased.

"You may think I'm new, but I've seen how obsessive Em gets with her artistic makings."

I raised an eyebrow. "Artistic makings? So that makes me the art on display."

He shrugged, and I thought about what he was said, and was more confused then ever. We were silent the rest of the drive to the movies.

After what seemed like forever, Zane said, "We're here."

Sure enough, there was everyone waiting at the entrance. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. "Why did I ever let her do my makeup and dress me? Now I look like a Barbie doll!" Zane laughed and grinned at me.

Zane got out of the car first and walked over to open the door for me, in direct view of everyone. I weakly smiled at them. Their eyes widened and I wanted so much to be invisible right then. You may be thinking, psh, I wear stuff like that everyday, what's the big deal? But I am the most tomboy girl you will ever meet so seeing me going out like that is very rare.

"It's going to be a _long_ night…" I said, stretching out the word long. Zane laughed and I grinned.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**你好 ****haha that's hello in Chinese! This starts to get interesting, but I promise you, this is just the beginning. Happy reading!**

Chapter 5

The next day, I was sitting at lunch laughing with all my friends. We were trying to decide who was the sportiest, would win in a wrestling contest, and who was the strongest at our lunch table. Nick and a few other guys immediately said me, but Zane just smirked.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask.

"Well, I know you're really sporty and all, but I don't think you would win in a wrestling contest against everyone here," he responded.

This was acknowledged by me raising one eyebrow and a chorus of "Oooooh!" from everyone listening.

"And you think _you're_ stronger?"

"Well, when you put it that way…of course I do! You're really sporty but you're just a girl Jacki," he stated like it was obvious.

I couldn't believe after hanging out with him this long that he was still sexist when it comes to strength and sports. "Well I guess we'll have to put that to the test, now wont we?"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "It's on. A game of one on one basketball on Friday, a wrestling match on Saturday, and a _special _test on Sunday." I knew immediately that the _special _test had to do somehow with our wings and flying.

That day, people started placing bets on Zane or me. Some girls who just thought Zane was hot and wanted to get his attention voted for him, and almost all the guys at the lunch table and a bunch of people in gym were voting for me. I had the majority of the bets but I wasn't going to not prepare for it at all.

When I got home that day, I played basketball out front with Nick. It was Wednesday so I had a few days until the competition. Nick stayed over for dinner and we started talking about the competition. Em didn't know who to root for, and Anya didn't want to take sides, so there was no betting going on at home.

After dinner, Nick left and Zane and I went out for a fly to stretch our wings. We didn't talk but had a blast. It felt good to just let loose and be able to just fly away from all my problems and all the pressures of my daily life.

**Who will win the competition? Why did I say this is only the beginning? Why and I talking in questions?**

**Read on to find out!**

**Favorite!  
Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today's the day! Today is the day of the competition! Who will win? Keep reading!**

I slowly sat up, still groggy from waking up. It was eleven in the morning. I glanced over to where Zane was sleeping on the floor. He kept rolling back and forth on his sleeping bag. He was shivering, and wincing like he was having a bad dream. I took his blanket at his feet and covered him in it.

When I grabbed my red Paramore shirt and my black athletic shorts, it hit me.

I realized that it was Friday! I couldn't believe it! Today was the day that Zane and I were going to have a one-on-one basketball match. I was pretty confident, but then again so was he. The game was at two, so I had some time to burn.

I went downstairs and found Em already up and dressed. She turned towards me and smiled.

"What?"

"Are you psyched for the game today?"

Well, that's one way of saying it. I was ready to kick some serious butt was what my phrasing would be.

"You know it! Are you going to come and watch?"

"Didn't you hear? Like everyone in our grade is coming!"

"This is going to be hilarious when he loses!" I laughed. Yes, I am very competitive. And I am not a graceful loser either. And it sounds like neither is he. Which is why this is going to interesting.

After I ate breakfast, I went out for a jog to wake myself up. I saw a strange worn piece of paper on the ground. I don't know what drove me to it, but I reached down and grabbed it.

It was a letter. Not a "Dear Grandma," type of letter, but a letter from the alphabet. It was the letter L. I shoved it in my pocket and jogged back home.

After that, I was still feeling pretty stiff, so I went out to stretch my wings. I went to Em's room. I just walked in there without knocking.

"You want to go fly around with me?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll meet you down in five minutes!"

I walked to my room and saw another torn piece of paper on my dresser. It was another letter! This time it was a W. I stuck it in my pocket with the other letter.

I looked over and saw Zane still sleeping. I left him a note right next to him saying that Em and I were going to fly around.

I ran downstairs and saw Em putting on her jacket. She brushed her long blond hair out of her eyes.

"You ready Jacki?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" We ran outside and jumped into the air, outstretching our wings.

Our wings, in one word are…breathtaking. Mine are white at the top and fades into a deep chocolately brown as it goes down the wing. At the very bottom of the wing, the dark brown turns into black. Each feather has a gold outline.

I looked over to Em and she smiled at me. Her wings reminded me of a phoenix, yellow in the middle and fades into a bright red.

We were going at a normal cruising speed above the clouds. I started flying in birdlike twists and turns. Em saw this and mimicked my movements. From the ground, we look just like birds by anyone who happens to be glancing up.

I glanced at my watch. "We should probably head back, its almost 1," I told her.

We flew home to see Anya making lunch.

"Mmmm…what for lunch?" Em asked.

Anya smiled. "Pizza and fruit." Anya always made sure they were healthy, with lots of exercise and eating right. She also was concerned about us taking care of ourselves. That's why when we were young, she had us take karate and self defense lessons.

The funny thing is, Zane doesn't know this. He thinks I am just your average, sporty girl with wings. Even Em, who is about the most girliest girl you will ever see, can hold her own!

Now in about two hours, Zane is going to be taught a lesson he will never forget.

**Who will win the competitions?**

**Who will be taught the lesson?**

**Keep reading to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Right now, I am driving Zane to the basketball court. We were both excited and couldn't wait to see the other getting their butt kicked.

Once we arrived, I realized Em was right! Almost everyone in our grade was there! I started laughing and could not wait.

I parked the car and we made our way to the basketball court. I looked at my watch and it was time to start the game.

"Okay, lets do this thing!" I yelled. I saw Nick in the crowd and grinned at him. He winked and mouthed good luck.

Zane and I walked to the center of the court. Nick threw me the ball and I spun it skillfully on my finger. "Ready?"

"You know it!" Someone blew a whistle from the sidelines.

And just like that, the game started. It was a flurry of movements going back and forth on the court. We were pretty evenly matched but every once in a while one of us would get a step in front of another.

We were both so focused, I jumped at halftime when I heard people yelling and rooting for either one of us. We agreed that we would have five minutes for halftime to catch our breath and get a drink of water.

Nick immediately appeared at my side once I walked over to the side of the court. He gave me a high-five and grinned at me.

"How am I doing?"

"Excellent!" He responded. I took another gulp of my water.

"Hey you want to go get some pizza with the whole gang afterwards?" He suddenly asked. "I'm buying."

"Yeah, sounds great! Do you mind if Em comes? She got a ride here with someone else, but I have to drive her home."

"Cool, if she's okay with that," He said. Suddenly Em was at my side.

"I heard my name, what's going on?"

"Is it okay if you go out to eat pizza with us after the game?"

"Sure!" She said excitedly. Em and me have barely hung out since Zane moved in. She must have been thinking the same thing because she glanced at me with a look that said it all.

All of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Zane smirking at me. "Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Whoa there, last time I checked, I was two points ahead of you Zane." I teased.

"You're not going to be able to say that for long!" He responded. I stuck my tongue out at him. Hey, I never said I was mature!

We walked back to the court and got ready to continue the game. Someone blew a whistle and I stole the ball and started dribbling it through my legs. Right when he reached for the ball I faked left and sprinted toward the basket. I threw the basketball up with all my might but it hit the backboard and bounced off the rim. He caught the rebound and started to fake me out but then I realized what he was doing and got the ball. I started dribbling to soon have it stolen from me.

I paused for a moment and remembered that there is people watching the game and were yelling and screaming at us. I normally block this out when I am playing. I heard Nick screaming for me and realized that I was just standing there frozen in place.

I immediately launched into action, but luckily for me I was just in time to block Zane from getting a basket.

We only had two minutes left, and right now we were tied. We were both sweating, and you could tell we were slowing down.

Before I knew it, there was twenty seconds in the game, we both had gained a point on each other, and are still tied. I heard people in the crowd starting to count down the seconds.

We both were hit by a sudden wave of energy and were sprinting back and forth from basket to basket.

"5!" I heard the crowd count. I grabbed the ball and dribbled it through my legs and toward the basket.

"4!" He stole the ball from me and attempted to dribble toward his basket.

"3!" I blocked his basket and took the ball. I ran across to my basket.

"2!" I thrust the basketball toward the basket.

"1!" I heard the ball flying through the air and it got closer, closer, and…

It bounced off the rim.

"0!" Since I am so graceful and everything, I tripped and fell right as everyone shouted for the game to be over.

A hand burst out of nowhere and helped me up. I saw it was Nick.

"Good job!" I looked at the scoreboard. It was tied. I groaned. This is just like in dumb movies when there are the two main characters both won because the stupid director cannot come up with something more creative.

"Where is Zane?" I asked. I wanted to see whether he was willing to admit that he was not better than me at basketball.

"Um I think somewhere over there," He said and pointed to the fence. Zane was talking to James right in front of the fence. He was looking down and muttering something. I walked over to them and snuck up behind them. I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who you just didn't win to?" I laughed.

I took my hands off his eyes and he turned around. "You didn't win either!"

"But this means you're not better than me!"

"That may be true, but I will totally dominate tomorrow when we have a wrestling match!"

I laughed. "Yeah right! You wish you could believe that! And I would have won completely if I didn't go easy on you…"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever. So when are we driving home?"

"Me and Em are going to go out to eat pizza with Nick and the guys. You coming?"

"Sure," he responded.

"Well come on then!"

"Em! We're leaving now!" I yelled across the court.

"Coming!" She yelled back. She joined us and we started walking toward the car when I saw something stuck in one of the seats on the bleachers.

It was a piece of paper, similar to the two others I have seen earlier. _Y._ It was a the letter Y. _This is really strange… _I thought to myself. I shoved it down my pocket and ran to catch up with Em and Zane.

**What are all these mysterious pieced of paper? Keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for reading my story, and I promise I will be updating more often!**

"I still don't believe it! There is no way a hand can bend that far." I laughed.

"Totally. It was hilarious when the waitress was practically dragging James out the door to the hospital!" Zane said and I grinned at him. He started taking off his shirt and getting ready for bed while I emptied out my backpack and pockets.

I shoved my hand in my jeans pockets and dumped the contents on my dresser. I ran my hands through them to put it away. There was chap stick, five dollars, and…a piece of paper with a letter on it.

I quickly shuffled through my stuff on my dresser and found the other two letters I had found earlier. I then examined them and saw that they each looked similar. All the letters were L, Y, and W. I shook my head in confusment. _This is supposed to mean something. I was meant to find this. It can't be just a coincidence. It just can't be._

I realized that I had been just standing there unmoving more a while because Zane was staring at me.

I hastily finished taking everything out of my pockets and grabbed clothes to change into. I rushed into the bathroom and, of course, saw a piece of paper stuck in between the mirror and the wall.

I sucked in air quickly and closed my eyes. I stood there for who knows how long with my mind blank and thinking as fast as ever at the same time. I finally opened my eyes and slowly stretched out my hand to grab the piece of paper.

I brought it towards my face to read. _Y. _This one had the letter Y. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I was finding these papers for a reason, and somehow I was supposed to figure out this mystery.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but this is an important chapter to pay attention to because it will tie in with the rest of the story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**I took the time to write it, now take the time to read it.**


End file.
